World Of Southwest Middle
by 3liana
Summary: nothing can discribe it.rated T for language.
1. Friends and Enemies

The World of Southwest Middle

Chapter 1: Friends Become Enemies and Enemies Become Friends

"No way, Jose!" I said to my friend Maxie when she dared me to kiss Robby, the most disgusting and fattest kid in the school.

My name is Mary, I go to Southwest Middle School and I am 14 years old, also had no idea that we were playing Dare Consequences until she dared me to do that.

"Then consequences," Maxie said and then pinched me.

"What I love about your pinches, they don't hurt." I smiled.

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To fourth period, dummy."

On the way to class, running, we bumped into Robby. I always wondered why he didn't work out a LONG time ago.

"Oh, hey-" Robby started to say, but we had to hurry to fourth period.

"Bye!" We both said, running past him.

After fourth period, we had lunch, finally. I kept hearing a lot of girls whispering about Johnny, the hottest boy in school, or else someone bragging about themself.

"Hey isn't Johnny gorgeous today?" I thought that was someone else, but, surprisingly, it was Maxie! She always hated Johnny ever since they went out, and trust me, it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Are you sure you're Maxie, my best friend in the whole wide f-ing world?" I felt like cussing, but sadly, I didn't cuss fully. Who cares about that! My best friend still likes that mean, horrible (but cute) boy!

"Of course," She said, totally not paying attention to a word I'm saying.

"Uh..I'm going to sit with Jenna," I had no idea why I was going to sit next to her. I still hate her for spilling milk in my hair when I was five and she continued to make fun of me ever since that day.

"Okay..." _Okay?!_ She forgot all about _me_!

So, I sat right next to Jenna.

"Hi," I said weakly.

She ignored me.

"So do you like the food?" I asked and looked at my food, the meatloaf looked like it was going to wake up and eat me, while my baby carrots looked less revolting. I took a bite of my baby carrot; it tasted like smelly socks and armpit, surprisingly.

"No, the food looks more like garbage," Jenna's friend, Lisa said.

"Yeah, I know right!" Tammy, another friend said.

Strangely enough, Jenna didn't talk. Because when I took little glances at her when I was sitting with Maxie, she was talking loudly and a lot. The only thing she talked about was herself, her hair, her eyes, even her mouth!

"Why are you here?" Jenna finally asked.

"Because I want to be here, you got a problem?" I said.

"Yes, actually. Just go to your perky friend that's crushing on _my _boyfriend!"

I stared at her. _Her _boyfriend?! Honestly, that's wrong, just wrong. He was too hot to be her boyfriend! Then I looked at Maxie. _Am I crushing on him too? _I thought.

"Go 'head and leave, stinky head!" Then Jenna pushed me, a bunch of her friends said, "Ha ha." Yes, they actually did that. They were _talking _not laughing. When Maxie saw me, she didn't laugh or speak, she just ran to Johnny, whispered in his ear, and point at me. I had a strong feeling we won't be friends anymore, so I did the most foolish thing; start crying and run into the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom, I looked at my watch. I have been crying for half an hour and lunch was already over! _Oh shit, oh shit! _I thought, I ran to class, thinking that the whole class will laugh at me and I will have no friends at all.

Good thing that didn't happen though. They just stared at me and continued to read their books. While Jenna was reading called _Good VS Evil (I am Evil, I wanna win!), _not like I cared or anything.

At the end of school, I started to go to Maxie to ask her to go to my house, then I just remembered that we weren't friends anymore. So I asked her something else.

"Hey, why didn't you defend me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I don't speak with people that are friends with Jenna, the girl that is a girlfriend of Johnny," she said.

"I am not friends with her, you were just too busy looking at Johnny, and didn't want to talk to me. So I thought that you needed some alone time."

"_Alone time?! You _thought _I _needed some alone time! I never need alone time, especially from you! Now I don't really care. You know, _you're _the one who need's the alone time!" Then she ran off.

Once I got home, I did not do anything but go on the computer for the rest of the day. (Yes, I know, I'm a geek!) Then I got an instant message from Maxie:

**Max-a-Million: Hey, you really suck.**

**Mary_Me: Oh really? I didn't notice, it also says on the school website that you suck your mother's asshole.**

**Max-a-Million: I'm not buying it, fag.**

**Mary_Me: I am not a fag, you are for loving that asswhore!**

Max-a-Million signed off…

I lost my best friend, now I have no friends at all.


	2. Death is like a Movie

The next day at school I sat next to Jenna…again.

"Why are you here _again?" _she asked.

Tears started pouring out of my eyes, "I…I have nowhere else to s-s-it."

"If you were smart, you would have noticed that you could have sitten next to you stupid friend."

"She's not my friend." Once I said that, everyone was silent…for three seconds.

"My food actually tastes _delicious! _Isn't it delicious, Hotty, I mean, Johnny?"

I looked where Maxie was sitting. She was sitting with _him!!! _Hot, irresistible, delicious Johnny!

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second, Mary?" I looked around and saw my ex-boyfriend Heath.

"Um…sure." Then we walked to the hallways.

"You know I am really sorry for what happened, right? I want to get back together with you, so you can cheer me on and love me as well." Heath said.

You see, Heath and I broke up because he got so drunk and more addicted to alcohol, and he most likely went to parties and got drunk and didn't pay attention to me much.

"You know I will never forgive you for that, Heath. It's over, forever!" I ran back to the table with Jenna without looking back.

Everyone was silent.

"Hey, why don't we make a clique or club or something?" I suggested randomly.

"No." said Jenna.

"Okay……" For the rest of the lunch, we said nothing.

After school, I felt so lonely. Maxie and I always walked home together, while we won't do that until forever. _Why did she have to like him? Why did I have to get mad about a boy? Was I jealous? No, I couldn't be! Just continue walking. _Right when that thought ended, I saw a little boy walking across the street without the cross guard.

"Hey!" I yelled and pushed him off of the street.

You know in those movies where the lady always saves someone and she ends up dead? Yep, that was me.

* * *

sorry its short! origanlly it had the first part, so it looked bigger, but when i took the first part off...... it was like this.


End file.
